


Then and Now

by Unholy_Author



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Genji was also in love with Zen from day one change my mind, M/M, No Overwatch AU, Zenyatta is still a monk, but Genji is the social media influencer his hair wants him to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unholy_Author/pseuds/Unholy_Author
Summary: How Genji and Zenyatta met, and a look at what they become.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Then and Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [McSprinkles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McSprinkles/gifts).



> For my friend, who wanted to see Jojo poses and these two dorks.

Genji twisted, trying to bend his back at just the right angle while also keeping his back foot flat against the ground. He heard the shutter go off before he was fully ready and he cursed under his breath, going back to his tripod so he could reset the camera’s timer.

“Maybe fifteen seconds,” Genji muttered to himself as he adjusted the settings. He was starting to get a little bit irritated. If only Hanzo had agreed to come with him, this would have been so much easier. But no, he wanted to get _sleep_ instead of coming out in the middle of the night to get the perfect shot. It was almost like he didn’t take his brother’s social media career seriously.

“Excuse me, sir. Do you require assistance?” a soft, curious voice asked from a few feet away. Genji blinked, looking up. There was an omnic standing there, dressed in strange robes that Genji immediately wanted to photograph. Genji had purposefully chosen this place for his photoshoot because of the lights of the all-night stores lining the street and the way they perfectly backlit him and dramatically showed off any pose he chose. Those same lights now shone off the omnic in front of him, dancing over the metal in a way that nearly sparkled.

“I...what?” Genji asked dumbly, staring at him. The omnic cocked his head slightly, amused.

“Would you like me to take the picture for you? I have been told my hands are quite steady.”

“Oh! Oh, if you really wouldn’t mind, of course! I might be here for a bit, don’t feel like you need to stay or anything,” Genji said quickly, brain finally catching up with the situation. The omnic’s array brightened slightly and Genji found himself fascinated by that specific shade of blue.

“I am not busy. And...I did not want to seem rude, but I may have recognized you from your instagram. I have been following you for about a year,” the omnic admitted, array flickering in what may have been taken as embarrassment. Genji blinked and then laughed.

“I don’t find that rude at all, it’s actually really flattering that someone as cute as you follows me. The omnic laughed, the sound genuine and bright.

“It seems you may be the true flatterer!” Genji couldn’t help his small snort in return, his lips shifting to a crooked grin fueled by his delight at the man in front of him. 

“Maybe I am. But if you know who I am, you have me at a disadvantage,” he said, taking a step closer to the omnic. He was quite grateful that he stepped toward him as well instead of away. 

“Oh, of course. My apologies, Mister Shimada, you must think me horribly rude. My name is Tekhartha Zenyatta,” he said, offering out one of his hands. Genji took it instantly, enjoying the firm but gentle hold the omnic gave him as they shook. 

“Please, just call me Genji. And I’ll be horribly rude by asking if I can call you Zenyatta,” Genji said. His voice was smooth, slipping into that easy honeyed tone he always used when flirting with someone he really wanted to like him. Something about this omnic just seemed to draw him in and made him want his approval, no matter how brief. 

“Of course,” Zenyatta said, smile in his voice. His array was bright, shining better and more beautifully than any of the lights Genji had actually gone there for. “Would you like my assistance now?”

“Hm? Oh, absolutely!” Genji beamed. “Don’t suppose you know how to operate a Canon?”

“I may know how to push a few buttons,” Zenyatta said with an amusement Genji didn’t understand as he took the camera from the tripod. He adjusted a few settings to compensate for the new positioning and then lifted the lens. “Whenever you’re ready, Genji.” Genji hummed, getting back into the place he’d picked out earlier before trying to twist his body perfectly into shape on the first try, maybe wanting to impress Zenyatta a touch.

“Is this the Killer Queen pose from JoJo?” Zenyatta asked without looking up from the camera. 

“You watch JoJo?” Genji asked with a huge blink, startled. 

“Not particularly,” Zenyatta admitted, “but I’ve seen clips from your feed, and I do enjoy the silly things you do when you do the poses. You manage to take something most would not take seriously and make it both humorous and beautiful in the same frame. I admire that talent of yours,” he said with a small shrug. “Though, if I may offer you a small bit of guidance in this particular moment, bend your front leg more and shape your foot as though you’re wearing a high heel rather than being on your toes. It may help your weight distribution and allow you to lean back more comfortably.” Genji made the adjustments almost thoughtlessly, listening to Zenyatta without qualm. It did indeed make it easier to get the extreme angle he wanted. Although it was still clearly not something his body was supposed to do, it didn’t hurt as much.

“Bring your right hand toward your face just a touch...perfect!” Zenyatta announced happily. Genji heard a shutter burst and grinned triumphantly at finally getting a good shot, which sparked the sound of another burst.

“How’s it look?” Genji asked as he straightened, pooping his back with a satisfied groan. 

“I think it looks good, but I would like a professional opinion,” Zenyatta said with a slight tease as he walked over to Genji and offered him the camera. Genji didn’t take it, instead opting to stand next to Zenyatta and peer at the small screen over his shoulder. Under the pretense of getting a clearer look, he set a hand on Zenyatta’s elbow. It was a gentle touch, and one that was muted by the robes Zenyatta wore, but still Genji could feel the solid joint under his fingers and he had to repress the urge to explore it with his fingertips. Now was not the time. 

“Wow, it looks really good!” Genji exclaimed as the two of them flipped through the photos taken during the bursts. He quickly picked out some of his favorites, Zenyatta humming happily when he chose several from the burst where he’d been smiling hugely. It almost looked like Genji was laughing in them. 

“It is quite easy to take a passable photo when the subject is so photogenic,” Zenyatta said. “I hope I was able to help you.”

“Well, maybe you could do one more thing for me,” Genji said, taking out his phone and turning on the selfie camera. He shifted them both and saw Zenyatta’s head tilt curiously just before he took the picture, beaming happily. “I definitely needed a photo with you. Oh! Give me your Instagram, I’ll tag you,” Genji said before pausing. “I mean, if you wouldn’t mind me posting it.”

“I don’t mind at all,” Zenyatta said with amusement, gently taking Genji’s offered phone to search for his own profile. He found it (filled mostly with scenery photos from around the monastery) and handed the phone back. “I’ll let you go for tonight, but thank you so much for indulging me, I really did have fun. And you were an absolute pleasure to meet, Genji,” Zenyatta told him. Genji’s mind stuttered for a moment as he realized Zenyatta was saying goodbye and his mouth started moving before his brain could. 

“I could walk you home!” he blurted out before flushing deeply. “I...not to be creepy or anything. It’s just late and you’re alone and I...ugh. Tell me if I sound like a stalker,” he nearly groaned, desperately wondering where all of his smooth flirtation had gone. It seemed like the more he liked this omnic the less he could actually talk to him without sounding like a fool. But Zenyatta only laughed. 

“You do not sound like a stalker. I am staying at a hotel not too far from here, and if it would not be out of your way I would greatly enjoy your company on my way back.” Genji stared at him for a moment before the words clicked and he absolutely beamed. 

“Great!” he exclaimed, snapping up his tripod and looping the camera strap around his neck, letting it hang against his chest. He wondered how long he could make the walk last. If it would be inappropriate to message him on social media later. He even wondered if Zenyatta thought his neon green hair was cool. 

Genji had been completely taken with him from the start.

~~~~~

“Shh,” Zenyatta hushed, pressing a hand to Genji’s mouth as he tried to smother his own laughter. Genji continued talking behind his hand, lips moving against Zenyatta’s hand as the two of them crowded one another against the wall. Zenyatta’s back was against the stone of the monastery and Genji bracketed him, a hand planted by his head and the other on Zenyatta’s hip. Genji’s eyes crinkled at him, a clear sign he was grinning underneath his hand as he finally stopped talking.

“You’re going to get us caught,” Zenyatta whispered, trying valiantly to stop laughing. Genji made a motion like he was crossing his heart. Promising to be good. Zenyatta eyed him but moved his hand. After another moment of silence they both gave a small laugh, though they didn’t move away from each other. They didn’t have much room, after all.

“Keep going?” Genji asked and Zenyatta nodded, turning in his arms to look the rest of the way up. They’d stopped on an overhang just below the roof when they’d nearly caught the attention of another monk coming out to water the plants on the balcony below them. When the monk had gone back inside, seemingly unaware of their presence, they decided that it was safe enough to keep climbing. Genji cupped his hands together for Zenyatta to use as a step, easily boosting him up onto the edge of the roof despite Zenyatta’s metal frame. He handed the equipment up to Zenyatta, who then took a few steps back to give Genji room. Genji jumped at the wall next to the overhang, immediately turning and using the extra height to jump onto the roof with a roll to spread the jolt out through his body.

“Impressive as always, my dear,” Zenyatta said, and it was only half teasing. Genji gave a dramatic, sweeping bow before looking back up at him with a grin as he straightened.

“I just like showing off for you.”

“If you plan on showing off more, you might consider doing it later if you still want the sunset shot,” Zenyatta suggested as he set up the tripod and arranged the camera.

“Oh, I’ll show off all you want later,” Genji said with a cheesy, crooked grin that he knew would make Zenyatta laugh. Sure enough, he could see his shoulders shaking as he tried to keep from laughing, adjusting the settings on the camera.

“You’re being silly,” Zenyatta said with nothing but fondness.

“Maybe, but you love it.”

“I do,” Zenyatta agreed.

“Ah, but I can be mushy over you later. We have photos to take!” Genji exclaimed, pointing a finger up to the sky to punctuate his words dramatically. “Let’s start with yours, then we’ll do mine, then the ones together,” Genji suggested.

“Sounds good to me, I’ll be quick,” Zenyatta promised. “We must both be quick, actually,” Zenyatta added with a thoughtful look to the sky, which was rapidly turning orange and pink as the sun slunk closer to the horizon. Genji nodded, settling behind the camera.

“Ready when you are, babe,” Genji said, flashing a quick thumbs-up. Zenyatta walked over to the edge of the roof, where his body covered the falling sun but was perfectly outlined by its light. He lifted his arms over his head and bent them over each other, popping a hip. Genji sighed. “It’s really not fair how handsome you are, you know.”

“You’re going to make me laugh in the middle of the picture,” Zenyatta warned, perfectly holding the position. Genji took a few photos before having Zenyatta move on to the next one. Zenyatta really was fairly quick, needing only small guiding adjustments to help the composition and his outlines. Genji took a little bit longer, always such a ham when he was in front of a camera. But Zenyatta hardly minded. He took dozens of pictures before they finally decided that it was time for them to do the poses together. As Genji set up the timer for the camera, Zenyatta gave a soft laugh. Genji paused and looked over his shoulder at him, arching an eyebrow even as his lips quirked in response to the sound.

“What’s so funny over there, hm?”

“I was just thinking about when we met,” Zenyatta said.

“You mean when I faked struggling so that I could get the cute omnic to come help little old me?” Genji asked, turning back to him with a smirk. Zenyatta tilted his head.

“Were you feigning your struggle?” Zenyatta asked. “Was your frustration feigned as well?”

“Of course,” Genji nodded. Zenyatta clapped his hands together in front of him.

“Oh, I see! My mistake!” he laughed. “I see that I was tricked by a dastardly villain who plotted all along to take advantage of me.”

“Just for social media, too,” Genji teased as the two of them lined up back-to-back, smoothly settling into their poses against one another. Zenyatta sighed as they adjusted.

“Whatever will the other monks say?” he asked as Genji smoothed his face for the photo. They heard the shutter click several times and Genji turned, grinning at Zenyatta and his confused body language. The shutter went off again in another burst just as Genji pressed his lips to the seam of Zenyatta’s faceplate. Zenyatta gasped at the unexpected action but then relaxed, laughing a bit at him. “You’re so ridiculous.”

“I am. And you love it. Besides, all those pictures are going to get, like, a million likes.”

It didn’t really, but it was certainly one of the most popular posts on Genji’s account. The first like came from Blue_Dragons, though the first comment was from MDotta.

“Wonderful photos. Is this why you were late to meditation?”

**Author's Note:**

> Want more of my work, a continuation of this, or something new? Check me out [on Twitter! ](https://twitter.com/UnholyAuthor)


End file.
